


Little Frog

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comfort, Cookies, Cute, Enjolras Has Feelings, Frogs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Little R is the cutest thing you've ever thought of, Petitaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with sclez's petitaire on tumblr and wanted to join the fic party. Grantaire is magically de-aged to a three year old child version of himself and it's up to les amis, but mostly Enjolras, to love and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire woke up in a shirt much to big for him, feeling confused and scared. He stood up and frowned as he looked around the dingy apartment and wanted to cry when he realized he was lost and there was no one around.

Hoping he was having a bad dream he laid down on the floor and fell into a fitful sleep. 

He woke up a few hours later to worried voices above him.

"It can't be him, there no way-"

"But it is!"

"How?"

"We have to take care of him. After what happened, I owe it to him."

Grantaire opened his eyes to see three adults standing over him. One with glasses, one with wildly curly hair, and the one that got his attention had pretty golden hair and a red sweater Grantaire wanted to bury his face in.

"Hello," said the one with glasses. "What's your name?" 

"Gwan'aire, but daddy says I can't say it right." He frowned as he remembered how he would get yelled at for not saying his name correctly and curled up in on himself.

"Grantaire? Is that your name?"

He nodded and asked, "Who you?" 

"Combeferre."

"I'm Courfeyrac!" said the one with the curly hair.

"My name is Enjolras." Enjolras knelt down to talk to Grantaire and let out an 'oof!' when Grantaire rushed to him.

"Jawas!" Grantaire hugged Enjolras and did what he wanted to, which was nuzzle his sweater and smile happily. He felt safe and drawn to Enjolras and let himself relax. "I love you, Jowas."

To say Enjolras was stunned would be an understatement. 

First, they find their friend as their three or four year old self on the floor of his apartment, and then Grantaire chooses Enjolras?

"Um, okay." Enjolras tried to back out of being hugged but Grantaire screamed and clung to him. "Shhh, okay, I got you." He picked Grantaire up and Grantaire snuggled up to him and rested his little head on his shoulder. 

"Awwwwwwww," cooed Courfeyrac. He stroked Grantaire's messy curls and said, "What a cutie." 

"We need supplies for him, though." Combeferre got out his cell phone and started texting as fast as he could to their friends as Grantaire made happy unintelligible noises on Enjolras's shoulder. 

"Do you remember how you got here?" asked Enjolras.

Grantaire shook his head and said, "No, I don' live 'ere. Bu' I don' wanna go back to my daddy or my mommy. Please don' make me I'll be good please!" He started crying and Enjolras looked helplessly at Courfeyrac. 

"It's alright, you're not going anywhere." Enjolras felt strangely protective of the crying toddler in his arms and rubbed his back. "You're going to stay with us, and you're going to be safe, alright?"

"Tank you Jo'was." Grantaire drifted off into sleep on Enjolras and Combeferre looked up from his phone.

"I'm going to go shopping with Courfeyrac. None of our friends have toddler clothes or toys. Will you be okay on your own?"

"I think so."

Enjolras was left alone with a snoozing toddler and sighed as he sat down on the couch. Little Grantaire was adorable and he smiled and kissed Grantaire's cheek as he slept. His wild curls tickled Enjolras neck and cheek slightly and Enjolras felt his heart swell with affection. 

The day before, Enjolras had lost his temper with Grantaire, saying that he had no faith and Grantaire had responded, "I go to church for the preacher, not the faith."

Clever and insightful as it was, it had made Enjolras explode, and he couldn't help feeling like Grantaire being turned into a three year old was somehow his fault. Especially since little R seemed to only want him, which made Enjolras feel a bit smug.

The door opened an hour later and Courfeyrac rushed in. "Look at what they had on sale!"

Grantaire opened his eyes as Enjolras said, "Well it's kinda cute, but he has to have practical clothes too-"

"FWOGGY!" Grantaire stared open mouthed at the frog onesie, complete with detachable flipper footies and a hood and Courfeyrac grinned. 

"I knew you'd like it! Would you like uncle Courfeyrac to help you put it on?" 

"Ya!" 

Courfeyrac scooped Grantaire up and Grantaire laughed as he carried him back to his bedroom with bags of clothes and Enjolras sighed deeply. 

"I can take him off your hands if you like until someone like Bahorel or Eponine take him in," offered Combeferre. 

"What?" Enjolras frowned and said, "I'm going to keep him. He chose me."

Combeferre snorted. "Let's be real here for a minute. What do you even know about children?"

"Well, I read Calvin and Hobbes. Oh come on Combeferre, it should be me. He wants me, and I want to take care of him. He's cute."

"Uh huh. Look Enj, if there was a time for you to do a 180, it was before Grantaire became so vulnerable. None of the others will want you to have him after you've led everyone to believe you hate Grantaire."

"Their misjudgments don't matter to me, I-"

He broke off when he heard a sob. Grantaire was in his frog onesie and he had just come out of the bedroom with Courfeyrac behind him. "Jowas hates me?" he whimpered, looking broken hearted at Enjolras.

"No, uncle Combeferre was being a meanie." Enjolras crossed the room and Grantaire backed away behind Courfeyrac's legs. "It's okay, you can come out."

"You gonna hit me?" 

Enjolras's heart almost stopped. "No, sweetheart, I'm not. I never will. I love you." The words rolled off his tongue and he meant them, smiling as Grantaire peeked out.

"Pomise?"

"Yes, my little frog. I promise."

Grantaire looked delighted when Enjolras called him a frog and hopped onto him, his fear quickly forgotten. Enjolras picked him up again and glared at Combeferre before planting a kiss on Grantaire's cheek. "Wibbit!" said Grantaire and Enjolras laughed. 

"See Combeferre? I'm good with kids. It'll be fine. If I need help you and Courfeyrac are a block away."

They all knew Enjolras had never had any real interaction with kids but he was determined to make it work for Grantaire.

Enjolras was indeed perfectly fine with Grantaire at his apartment on his own. They ate lunch and Grantaire loved his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple slices, and milk, and everything was wonderful. Everything was fine.

For ten minutes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shhh," Enjolras desperately tried to quiet Grantaire down as he screamed. "It's a vacuum cleaner, it won't hurt you."

Enjolras had wanted to get his place as clean as possible and had started the vacuum. Grantaire had gotten wide eyed with terror and was standing on the couch, sobbing and wailing whenever Enjolras turned the vacuum on. 

"I'm squared!"

He assumed he meant Grantaire had tried to say scared and couldn't. He smiled despite the wailing child in front of him and scooped Grantaire up in his arms. "There there, sweetie. It's loud but it won't hurt you. I control it, see?" He pushed the vacuum with one hand and held Grantaire with the other. His toddler kept crying and Enjolras sighed and turned the vacuum off.

"If you can settle down, I'll finish vacuuming and we can look at what uncles Combeferre and Courfeyrac got you."

Grantaire seemed to perk up a bit and he nodded. "I'll twy."

Enjolras turned his vacuum on again and Grantaire couldn't seem to help crying and Enjolras sighed and worked as quickly as he could. When he finally turned it off Grantaire's sobs subsided and he set him down. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, little R." Enjolras unplugged the vacuum and held Grantaire's hand as he looked at it with apprehension. "It gets the carpet all clean because it sucks up the dirt and dust. It puts it all in here, see?" 

Enjolras held out the canister of dust to Grantaire, who took it and seemed more fascinated than afraid. Enjolras wasn't worried at all about Grantaire opening it and dumping out all of the dust on the floor because that would be absurd and no one would ever-

Grantaire opened it and dumped out all of the dust and dirt out on the floor.

"R!" Enjolras exclaimed more out of shock than anything. He didn't think children actually liked to arbitrarily open things and pour them out to make messes on purpose and was caught off guard.

Grantaire jumped and dropped it and ran away crying, shrieking, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" 

Enjolras felt panic flow through him and he quickly vacuumed it back up and waited a couple minutes to let Grantaire calm down before he followed him and found Grantaire hiding in the bathtub. He was curled into a little ball and crying loudly.

"Hey little tadpole."

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras as Enjolras pulled aside the curtain and reached out, flinching away when Enjolras's hand got near his face. "Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You won' hit me?"

"No, of course not. I shouldn't have yelled. You've been so good today and I want you to come out."

Grantaire still looked scared and Enjolras decided to sit in the tub with him. "It's okay. I love you and I want to hug you, alright? I'm never ever going to hit you. Ever."

"Not ev'n wif a spoon?"

"No. Not with anything. I promise."

It hurt Enjolras's heart that Grantaire was so scared of getting hit but he tried not to be upset, since that would likely make him even more scared. He patted his lap and said softly, "Please R, it's okay."

Grantaire shakily crawled to him and Enjolras hugged him, shhhing and cooing in his ear and letting him cry. "I love you, my little frog. I know I was a bit harsh, but I'm working on it, and-" Enjolras lost himself for a moment and said, "I regret all those times I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry R."

"Jawas is nice." Grantaire looked up at him with an adorable grin from beneath his frog hood. Enjolras kissed his nose and Grantaire giggled and squirmed. "I love you, Jowas."

"I love you too. Want to go and see what Combeferre and Courfeyrac got you?"

"YES!"

Enjolras scooped Grantaire up and carried him out to the living room before setting him down. He opened the bags and found clothes, some kiddy plates, cups, dishes, and utensils that had dinosaurs on them, and some toys. 

Grantaire went straight for the toy bag and his face lit up as he pulled out a couple of coloring books and crayons, a slinky (Enjolras got the feeling it would get tangled in minutes), a bunny plushie, a Lego kit to build a small car, and a ball that lit up when it bounced.

Enjolras thought it really wasn't much and made a mental note to get him more, especially a stuffed frog since he liked them so much, but Grantaire was amazed. He looked up at Enjolras in astonishment and gasped, "For me? All of it?"

"Yes, all of it's yours." Enjolras smiled as Grantaire looked through all of his things and hugged Enjolras and then hugged the bunny. "Next time you see Courfeyrac and Combeferre, remember to thank them, okay?"

Grantaire nodded solemnly but brightened back up when Enjolras kissed his forehead. He felt like leaving Grantaire to his toys but didn't want him to feel neglected. He pulled out his phone as Grantaire held the bunny and made it hop, saying 'wibbit' every time he lifted it from the floor.

Enjolras took a couple pictures and unlocked his phone to check texts.

A notification banner popped up at the top of his screen:

You have 47 new Messages notifications

Enjolras groaned at his phone and Grantaire stopped. "Jowas?"

"It's just my phone, keep playing." Grantaire smiled and went back to making the bunny hop and Enjolras got to work answering everyone's questions about little R and sent them all a picture of him playing.

The only text that really had immediate merit to him was Joly's.

Joly: be careful about food he could have allergies and get really sick or even die like probably not shellfish because adult R eats all kinds of seafood but maybe nuts or something I'd recommend getting him tested

Enjolras felt himself internally panic as he watched Grantaire. He had fed him peanut butter earlier and so far, he seemed fine. He doubted if a three year old knew if they were allergic to things but there wasn't any harm in asking.

"Hey R?"

"Hm?" Grantaire gave him his full attention as he hugged his bunny. 

"Are there any foods that don't make you feel good or that you feel bad after you eat them?"

Grantaire thought for a long moment before he responded.

"Bees."

Enjolras couldn't help gasping. "You ate a bee?!"

Grantaire nodded. "I don' like bees." 

"It's okay. I don't either. Bees aren't food."

Grantaire nodded vigorously and held out his bunny. "His name is Carrot." 

"Awww, hello Carrot." Enjolras pet the bunny and Grantaire looked proud.

The day had been long and rough on both of them and after dinner Grantaire could hardly keep his eyes open. Enjolras carried him to the guest bedroom, feeling lucky that he had an extra bed since Courfeyrac and Combeferre often stayed over.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." 

"Love you too."

Enjolras left his bedroom door open so he could hear if Grantaire made noise and he slept for about an hour before he woke up. He got up to check on Grantaire on his way to get water and frowned when he saw Grantaire sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight aimed at the closet door.

"R? What're you doing, little frog?"

Grantaire jumped and looked at Enjolras. "'m squawered. Dark. Alone."

Enjolras turned a lamp on and hugged Grantaire. "Would you like to sleep in my room?" Grantaire nodded and he carried him to the kitchen to get water and carried him to his room.

Grantaire yawned as Enjolras drank his water and he snuggled up to Enjolras with Carrot the moment Enjolras laid down.

"Would you like me to talk to you as you sleep?"

Grantaire nodded and Enjolras kissed his head. "Alright, my little tadpole." He thought for a moment and spoke softly.

"When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."

Grantaire was fast asleep before Enjolras even finished the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras tried his best to be a responsible, functioning human being, but it didn't change that he was a bachelor. His food was running low and he toasted his last piece of bread for Grantaire for breakfast and looked at him with a smile on his face. 

"Do you like strawberry jam?"

"Yes peas!" squeaked Grantaire. He was at the table boosted on a couple pillows so he could reach everything and Enjolras took our his jam and made Grantaire's toast when it popped up.

Enjolras sat beside him and ate a bowl of cereal as Grantaire happily munched his toast. "I need to buy some food and things today. Would you like to come with me or stay with Courfeyrac?"

"Wanna be wif you."

Enjolras smiled. "Okay. We'll go after you finish eating." Grantaire practically inhaled his food and Enjolras picked him up. "We're gonna walk to the Toys R Us so I can get you a car seat and you can pick out a couple toys."

Grantaire stared at him in amazement, like he had suggested they go to heaven and bring home a couple clouds. "Weally?"

"Yes, really. This is your home, and I want you to have plenty of things to play with." 

Grantaire giggled and buried his face in Enjolras's sweater, which was apparently his way of expressing joy. Enjolras figured he might just give it to him.

When they got in the store Grantaire wanted to walk around and Enjolras let him, always keeping him in sight. He didn't seem to understand that if he liked something, Enjolras would probably get it. Grantaire would look longingly at something and Enjolras would have to ask if he wanted it, Grantaire would say yes and he'd watch open mouthed as Enjolras put it in the cart. Grantaire actually squeaked with joy when Enjolras got him a kiddie art easel with it's matching marker set.

Not that he wanted to spoil Grantaire, but it made Enjolras glow to see him so excited, even though it hurt a little that Grantaire could hardly believe he was allowed toys. 

They were almost to the checkout when they passed by a few plastic red wagons, big enough for a couple loads of laundry to fit in. "Would you like a wagon?"

Grantaire looked confused. "What would I do wif it?"

Perhaps a red wagon wasn't a staple of childhood after all, but Enjolras got an idea.

"Here, I'll pull you around in it."

He lifted Grantaire in and Grantaire was ecstatic as Enjolras pulled him up to checkout and he paid for everything. He carried the car seat and put everything else with Grantaire for the ride home and Grantaire was thrilled. It was nice to hear him giggle at nothing and be generally happy. He was so enthralled with riding in the wagon that he didn't look at any of the bags until they got inside Enjolras's apartment. 

There was the art easel, markers, bubble soap with wands, a couple more coloring books, a captain America action figure (Enjolras was strangely proud of his early and likely accidental patriotism), some Disney movies, a ladybug pillow pet, and a kid sized soccer ball. 

Grantaire was looking at everything with the brightest smile Enjolras had ever seen and Enjolras lifted him out. "I have one more thing for you. It's a surprise."

"You do?!" 

Enjolras nodded and gestured to the car seat, which was turned away from Grantaire. "I picked it out and tucked it in the car seat for you. Want to look?"

Grantaire almost tripped over himself as he ran to the other side of the car seat and he gasped. "Froggy!"

Enjolras unbuckled the frog plushie and handed it to Grantaire, who cuddled it tightly against him. "Yes, I thought you'd like him." 

"Fog. His name's Fog." Grantaire hugged the frog and then hugged Enjolras's leg too. "Tank you Jowas. I love you. You're so nice."

Enjolras knelt down to hug Grantaire properly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too. Ready to go get food with me? You can bring Frog if you like."

"Fog," corrected Grantaire. 

"Yes, Fog."

He nodded and Enjolras picked up the car seat again and Grantaire followed him to his car, hugging Fog and smiling into the stuffed animal.

Grantaire didn't fuss as Enjolras got him into the car seat and he was good the whole way to the store. He let Grantaire walk beside him with the idea of wearing him out enough he'd take a nap later. 

Enjolras made sure to buy a healthy variety of things and occasionally asked Grantaire if he wanted something like goldfish crackers or if he liked pears. Grantaire followed at his side and only looked, never reaching out to knock over or touch anything, just holding Fog.

"You're behaving very well," said Enjolras as he put a couple of boxes of Mac and Cheese in the cart. He thought shopping with a three year old would mean mess after mess but was pleasantly surprised.

"Daddy used to take me home after shopping and hit me if I touched anything." 

Enjolras frowned and picked Grantaire up, now seeing that what he had mistaken for quiet curiosity was fear. "Oh, R. It's okay if you want to pick up anything, and even if you dropped something you wouldn't be in trouble, okay? A lot of cans and jars are heavy, but you're allowed to look and handle them." 

"Okay." Grantaire smiled and Enjolras hugged him for a moment before setting him back down. He immediately ran to look at olives and hold a can of them wonderingly in his hands. 

Enjolras sighed as he got a loaf of bread as Grantaire ran around the bakery section, now happy enough to use some of his energy. He thought kids were always vocal about their feelings, so much so that they were impossible to ignore, but Grantaire had learned at three to be quiet and hide. The whole thing stressed him out more since he couldn't even read Grantaire as an adult. 

He watched one of the bakers give Grantaire a small chocolate chip cookie and Grantaire smile and take a bite, looking like he'd gone to heaven. Enjolras got a pang of nostalgia for his own childhood, thankful that he had one worth getting nostalgic over, and laughed when Grantaire came running to him with chocolate smeared on his face and half a cookie in his hand.

"Jowas! Eat this!"

"You can finish it if you like, I've had lots of cookies in my life."

Grantaire shook his head. "Wanna give it to you!"

Enjolras took it and ate the rest in one bite. It was quite good, and he realized it was an example of how sweet Grantaire was that he wanted to share. 

"We can make cookies at home. I just need to get some chocolate chips and brown sugar."

Grantaire opened his mouth and stared. "We CAN?!"

"Yes, and you can help."

Something told Enjolras Grantaire wasn't going to sleep for hours by how excited he was, because not only did he eat a cookie, they were going to make some, and he ran and skipped around Enjolras until they got to the car and he had to buckle him into his seat. 

He set Grantaire on the counter as he set the oven to preheat and got out the ingredients. Grantaire was squirming with excitement and had set Fog next to him. Enjolras warmed up the butter and cracked the eggs himself but let Grantaire "help" with the vanilla, brown sugar, salt, flour, sugar, and baking soda.

But, when Grantaire had poured one of the cups of flour Enjolras had handed him in the bowl some of it spilled and Grantaire noticed when Enjolras took the bowl to start mixing.

"I'm sowwy." Grantaire looked dejected at the spot of flour on the counter. "Will I get any cookies?" 

"Of course, it's just a bit of flour. I spill it too sometimes." 

Enjolras slid the first pan of cookies in the oven and picked Grantaire up off the counter and held him. "Will these be your first homemade cookies?"

"Yes!" He grinned happily at Enjolras and Enjolras peppered his face with kisses as Grantaire giggled. "Wanna watch the cookies."

Enjolras set him down and stood a few feet from the oven, peering in at the cookies as he held onto his frog. He looked so adorable Enjolras snapped a few pictures on his phone and was starting to see why parents spammed Facebook with kid pictures.

None of them were as cute as his, though. 

The timer went off and Enjolras set the pan on the stove to cool and slid the next one in. Grantaire inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Smells yummy."

"They have to cool, but you can have a little bit of dough." Enjolras got a small scoop of cookie dough on a spoon and gave it to Grantaire before scooping out a bit for himself.

Combeferre walked in on Enjolras eating cookie dough and smiled. "He sure brings out the child in you."

Courfeyrac followed and exclaimed, "Hey little frog!"

"Coofy!" Grantaire ran into his arms and Courfeyrac swept him up. Enjolras tried to keep his jealousy down and remind himself that Grantaire wasn't just his. 

"He's so sweet. I can't help it." Enjolras looked at his phone and smiled, feeling like his face was getting a smile workout from Grantaire being his cute self.

Combeferre grinned and said, "Maybe saying 'the' child in you isn't accurate. More like 'a', as in a nice version, seeing as you were worthy of having your child self cloned in hell for the wicked to babysit. You stopped biting people when you were nine, right? Or was it ten?"

"It was nine. I remember because that was when I realized that I had no friends other than you because people don't like it when you bite them."

Enjolras wanted Grantaire's attention again and placed a warm cookie on a napkin for him. "Here you are."

"Tank you." Grantaire took a small bite and looked awestruck. "This is the best thing I've ever had!"

Enjolras kissed his cheek and Grantaire clumsily kissed him back with a giggle. He looked overwhelmed with joy when he pointed to his frog and tugged on Courfeyrac's shirt, "Lookit what Jowas got me!"

Courfeyrac picked up Fog and said, "Wow, he's cute! Does he have a name?"

"Fog!"

Grantaire finished his cookie and held out his arms so he could hug his frog. He yawned and Courfeyrac soothed his hair.

"Is someone sleepy?"

"No!" He yawned again and Courfeyrac kissed his cheek.

"I think someone is. Come on, you could use a little nap."

Enjolras could see Grantaire was exhausted and struggling to stay awake, not out of disobedience but just a dislike of sleep. "Hey little frog, it's alright. Are you scared of going to sleep in the day too?"

Grantaire nodded with a frown and Enjolras gently took him from Courfeyrac's arms. "Would it help if I stayed with you until you sleep? Fog and I will keep you safe." Grantaire nodded again and rested his head on Enjolras's shoulder, falling asleep as Enjolras rubbed his back. 

The timer on the stove went off and Courfeyrac and Combeferre took over the cookie operation. Combeferre looked at Enjolras walk into his room with Grantaire dozing on top of him. "They sure are cute. I never knew Enjolras had a soft spot for children."

"Same. Or for Grantaire for that matter." Courfeyrac grinned as he bit into a cookie. "Oh I sure hope he turns into an adult again someday. This'll be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it a Christmas chapter because that's adorable and no one can have too much petitaire Christmas.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre left with fresh cookies and Enjolras sighed, sinking into the couch and ready for some peace and quiet.

"JOWAS!"

Enjolras leapt up and ran into his room to see Grantaire crying on his bed.

"What is it?!"

Grantaire flinched back and Enjolras realized he had yelled. "I'm sorry, tadpole. I'm just worried." He sat next to Grantaire and Grantaire crawled onto his lap and cried into Enjolras's sweater.

"I 'ad a nightmare." 

"Oh sweetie, it's alright." Enjolras held him and let Grantaire cry. He gave him his frog and vowed to wash his sweater as soon as possible. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Grantaire shook his head and muttered, "Don' member it. Jus' scawed."

"It's okay. I've got you." Eventually his sobs subsided as Enjolras rubbed his back. "Do you want to learn about a Christmas tradition I have?"

Grantaire looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are we gonna put up a tree?"

"Yes we are. But I also do something else.

"I have money to spare because my family is well off, and I put it to good use. There are people out there who are in nursing homes or hospitals or are in poverty who can't afford presents. So they make wishes and put them on trees in the mall so people can grant their wishes."

Grantaire frowned. "Why doesn't Santa do it?"

"Well..." Enjolras didn't want to crush a three year olds happy view of the world and said, "Sometimes Santa needs a little help, so we go shopping for him. Like his elves." 

"We're gonna help Santa?" Grantaire smiled so widely Enjolras wondered if his face hurt.

"Yes we are." Grantaire giggled and Enjolras kissed his nose. "It's only the beginning of December, but do you want to watch a Christmas movie?"

"A whole one? I've never seen a whole one before!"

"How about Frosty?"

"Yay!" Grantaire leapt off the bed and hugged Fog to himself, saying random happy things Enjolras couldn't quite make out. He was jumping up and down as Enjolras got it on the TV and he only sat still once it started, staring with an open mouth and a sweet grin that Enjolras took several pictures of. 

He underestimated how sensitive Grantaire was and he jumped when Grantaire started crying when Frosty melted. 

"FWOSTY!" bawled Grantaire, looking stricken as he watched the television through his tears. 

"Shhhh, it'll be okay." Enjolras sat down on the floor behind Grantaire and pulled him onto his lap and hugged him. "It has a happy ending, see?" 

Grantaire brightened when Frosty came back and he leaned back to look at Enjolras. "Wanna watch again!"

Enjolras kissed his head and restarted it once the credits finished. "As you wish. Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Peas!"

He chuckled to himself as he got up and made them hot chocolate. Grantaire was just as enthralled as the first time he watched the movie. Enjolras set his cocoa, which he'd put a layer of marshmallows on top of, in front of Grantaire and Grantaire happily drank sips of it.

Enjolras did chores as Grantaire watched the movie, starting with washing his sweater. He loaded the washer and dishwasher and decided he may as well make dinner while he was at it.

"Do you like spaghetti, tadpole?"

"Yes!" 

Fifteen minutes later, Enjolras served Grantaire a small plate of spaghetti with green beans and pear halves. 

Grantaire started singing along in his little kid voice by the third time they watched it and he fell asleep halfway through the fourth.

Enjolras carried him to his bed and laid him down. He tucked the covers in around him and made sure Fog was in his arms. He changed into his own pajamas and curled up next to him, draping an arm around Grantaire and kissing his forehead. 

Grantaire slept well and woke up curled up against Enjolras's chest. He yawned with his eyes still closed and hugged Enjolras. "Good mowning Jowas." 

Enjolras hugged him and nuzzled his curly hair. "Good morning, little tadpole." Grantaire hummed cheerfully and Enjolras felt a rush of love for him. "Would you like to come with me to start helping Santa?" 

"Does Santa like fwoggies?"

"He LOVES froggies. Red and green are his favorite colors, after all." 

Grantaire was still cuddling Enjolras and Enjolras slowly raised the hem of his shirt.

"What you doing?" asked Grantaire, still sounding half asleep.

"This!" Enjolras viciously tickled Grantaire and Grantaire shrieked with laughter as he rolled around on the bed. He didn't want to be cruel so he stopped and Grantaire giggled at him. 

"More tickle!"

"You like being tickled?" Enjolras laughed a bit himself as he tickled Grantaire more and teased, "You sure?"

Grantaire got to the point where he was laughing so hard he couldn't take a full breath and Enjolras stopped. He looked so incredibly happy that Enjolras took a picture of him and captioned it "Grantaire /is/ a morning person" and sent it out to their friends. 

After Enjolras got Grantaire to stop running around the apartment from excitement they ate breakfast and went to the closest mall. Enjolras held Grantaire's hand and led him to a six foot tall Christmas tree decorated with paper stars hanging on loops of ribbon.

"What do they say?" asked Grantaire. 

"They're wishes." Enjolras took one and held it out in front of Grantaire and used his finger to point to what he was reading out loud. "This star belongs to Kristin S., she's 79 years old, lives at Pinegrove Nursing facility, and wants tea, a blanket, and a teddy bear."

Grantaire widened his eyes and tugged urgently on Enjolras's shirt hem. "We're gonna get her teddy bear and blanket and stuff right? I don't want an old lady without a blanket."

"Yes, we're going to make all of her wishes come true." Enjolras picked out fifty stars and said, "It's December first, and we have until the twentieth to get the gifts here for the Boy Scouts to take to the nursing homes, rehab facilities, and wherever else they go. Sometimes, not all of the stars are taken, so I'll come back on the morning of the nineteenth and take whatever else is left. There's about five hundred stars total since there's five trees with stars on them, and I'm going to make sure as many wishes come true as I can. I'll also let other contribute, since it's a community event but I want everyone to have a merry Christmas." 

"Are you Santa Claus?" asked Grantaire seriously. 

Enjolras smiled and shook his head. "No, but I want to help people, like he does. Sometimes I can be severe or harsh about things, but it's because I care so much about people. I want to do everything I can for them and sometimes I get frustrated when others don't too."

Grantaire gave him a happy grin and said, "I wanna help! I wanna get the lady a teddy bear!" 

"We will. We need to go home first so I can sort through all of these and see all of what I need."

Enjolras thought he might be able to get out of the mall without buying anything but a pair of light up reindeer antlers caught Grantaire's eye.

"Jowas! Look!" He pointed to them in a holiday store window and faltered. "I mean, I didn't mean to ask, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, you're allowed to like things." Enjolras looked at the antlers and said, "They're only five dollars, and they're adorable. I won't always get what you want, but I'll get these." He picked up a headband with antlers and Grantaire tapped his leg.

"Jowas wanna be a deer too?"

Grantaire should be a salesman, thought Enjolras as he got them both a headband. It was impossible to tell him no. Maybe it was just that he had sway over Enjolras but he thought that was ridiculous. Everyone should love his adorable little frog. 

Ten minutes later they were home wearing antlers and Enjolras was writing down everything he needed and how many of it. Grantaire was at the table with him, antlers on over his frog hood flashing with lights as he colored with crayons. He was coloring in a picture of a parrot when he looked Enjolras in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Jowas sure you not Santa Claus?"

Enjolras nodded. "Why do you think I am?"

"You're nice, you give people things, you have a list, you wear red, and you like cookies. You just aren't old and fat yet."

"I'm definitely not Santa, but you're very sweet." Grantaire still didn't look convinced but kept coloring. He was very careful to stay in the lines and not press too hard and break the crayon and Enjolras would worry he was stressed if it wasn't for the smile he had as he colored. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac stopped in often to help Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras did his best to keep his possessiveness to a minimum but couldn't help feeling that Grantaire was simply his and that his little frog loves him best. He even snapped at Feuilly once for having Grantaire for a whole day, which was how he knew he was getting way out of line.

Bahorel was the last to come in and see Grantaire as a child and Grantaire liked him immediately.

"Who this, Jowas?"

"That's Bahorel."

"Bajo!" yelled Grantaire as he hugged Bahorel's legs. 

Bahorel swooped him up and exclaimed, "Hello little rascal! I see you and Enjolras are working like santa's elves." 

"Jowas isn't Santa, but I think they're welated," said Grantaire seriously. 

Enjolras had hundreds of presents piled around the living room and fifteen rolls of wrapping paper. He still had his reindeer antlers on and he smiled endearingly at Grantaire. "Just saturated with Christmas spirit is all."

Grantaire giggled as Bahorel ruffled his hair and he asked, "Bajo? Do you think Santa will bring me any presents?"

"Of course he will! You're a very good boy, and he loves you. He better bring you some." Bahorel looked directly and Enjolras and growled, "Right?"

"Yes. Grantaire's at the top of the nice list. He helped me pick out so many gifts for people and he's even learning his alphabet. Do you want to show Bahorel how to write your name?"

Grantaire spelled his name "Gratanire" and Enjolras couldn't tell if it was child spelling or if he was dyslexic. However, he signed his name as "R" and wrote it perfectly. 

Bahorel sat next to him on the floor and put on Year Without a Santa Claus, which sometimes made Grantaire upset when Santa felt unloved but he mostly enjoyed it, especially when Bahorel explained what stop-motion animation was as best he could to a three year old. 

Enjolras caught himself humming along to songs and sighed with relief when he wrapped the last gift. 

"As the only present friend of mine, Bahorel, what kind of candy do you like? I'm making goodie bags for you all."

"Chocolate. Everything chocolate."

Grantaire worked on his counting skills when Enjolras got different bulk candies to put in bags for les amis. His little face was twisted in utmost concentration as he counted out Hershey's kisses for bags and also Joly's sugar free candy. He got stuck at seven, nine, and thirteen, but he could make it to twenty with help.

Christmas morning came with shrieks of delight from Grantaire and hot chocolate and presents. Enjolras spent half the morning being hugged by Grantaire, who was crying happy tears because Santa and Enjolras gave him toys and kiddie art supplies and clothes and a blanket and he's never gotten anything before.

"Merry Christmas, Jowas."

Enjolras smiled warmly and held up his red sweater before putting it on Grantaire, who giggled with delight. "Merry Christmas, little R."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw for mention of detailed child abuse

Grantaire spent the day in a happy daze and ran around Enjolras's apartment and wore himself out so much Enjolras wasn't surprised when he sat down on the floor to draw and fell asleep. 

Enjolras picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid Grantaire down and curled up beside him to sleep. Enjolras stroked Grantaire's hair, soothing him and wishing him sweet dreams. 

He frowned when he felt and saw that Grantaire's scalp wasn't getting clean. Of course a three year old with thick hair would need help washing it, and Enjolras mentally kicked himself for not realizing it before. 

Boxing Day turned out to he his worst day with little Grantaire so far.

Enjolras got a warm bubble bath ready and Grantaire got in without a fuss, happily playing with the bubbles and splashing around. That was the end of everything good for the day.

"I need to wash your hair, okay? Could you get your head wet for me?"

Grantaire dipped his head back and let Enjolras massage and scrub shampoo into his scalp but let out an ear piercing scream when Enjolras turned the faucet on so he could thoroughly rinse it out.

"Woah, shhh, it's okay." 

Grantaire scrambled to the far end of the tub and shook his head as he cried. "No no no I've been good no peas no-"

"I'm just gonna rinse your hair, I won't hurt you." He turned the faucet off and felt his chest tighten with worry. "What's the matter?"

"Gonna drown me. Peas no no NO!" screamed Grantaire. He scooped bubbles to him like he was hiding and Enjolras filled with horror.

"Sweetie, I would never do that! I'm only going to have your hair under the water, not your face."

Grantaire shook and curled in on himself as he cried harder. "Mommy used to hold me under the water and get water in my mouth and nose because I'm an accident. And- and she never wanted me and my sister is pretty and good and I'm a boy and I'm ugly and bad." He dissolved into tears and couldn't talk anymore and Enjolras decided clothes be damned and hurriedly undressed and climbed in beside Grantaire. 

"She's a horrid witch and you don't deserve any of that. You're a sweet, kind, smart little boy and I don't care what she thinks. I love you and I'd never hurt you." 

Grantaire looked at him with wet eyes and sniffed. "You promise?" 

"Yes. I know you're hurting but you didn't deserve that. Sometimes adults are the bad ones, and your parents were terrible. I'm sorry." 

Enjolras pulled the plug on the bathtub so the rest of the water drained out. "Can I get the soap out of your hair under the faucet, or do you want me to do it the adult way with the shower head?" He wished he had a handheld sprayer and made a mental note to get one.

"Not that," whimpered Grantaire as he pointed to the water faucet. "Gonna hold my face under and make me breath it in as I scream and it'll hurt and-" he started hyperventilating and Enjolras shhhed and soothed him until he calmed down.

"Okay, I understand you're scared, let's not do that." He stood up, pulled the shower curtain closed and turned the shower head on. "See? This is just like rain." He had Grantaire stand beneath the spray of water and he rinsed the soap out. Grantaire was considerably calmer when he was done and he opened the curtain and put Grantaire on the bath mat. 

"Dry off while I finish my shower, alright?"

Grantaire nodded and Enjolras hurriedly got himself clean. When he opened the curtain he found Grantaire silently crying with the pile of towels in a mess around him, clearly knocked over. Enjolras tied a towel around his own waist and draped one over his shoulders and knelt down to wrap Grantaire in a towel and gently dry him off. "It's alright, I've got you. Shhhh little froggie, it's okay." He held Grantaire and cooed and soothed him and kissed his cheek. "Tell me how I can help you feel better." 

"Wanna story. A WEAL story." Grantaire stuck his bottom lip out reproachfully and Enjolras wanted to be offended but laughed instead.

"You don't like Thomas Jefferson's writing?"

"Bowing."

"Hmmmm." Enjolras mentally sifted through all of the children's stories he knew to find one Grantaire would like as he dressed him and then dressed himself. "I have one."

Grantaire sat on Enjolras's lap and leaned back into him, eyes closed and body warm from the blanket draped over them. "Stowy?"

Enjolras kissed his head and spoke softly.

"Once upon a time there was a man named Napoleon Buonaparte..."

Grantaire was asleep seconds into the story. 

Enjolras tucked him in with his favorite blanket and his frog and Grantaire drowsily opened his eyes as Enjolras was smoothing out the blanket. "Jowas?"

"It's alright. I'm tucking you in for your nap. Do you want me to stay until you're asleep?" Grantaire nodded and yawned and fell back asleep in seconds. 

Enjolras made sure he was fast asleep before he silently closed the door and sank into the couch to call Combeferre.

"Hello?"

He explained what had happened with Grantaire in the bathtub and why he felt worried. "I just don't know how to handle this. He's been through so much."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then make sure he knows. Be consistent and prove to him every day that he's loved and can trust you. He has a lot to sort through and a lot of pain to deal with and the best you can do is give him time."

Enjolras sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright. I guess that is all I can really do."

"Would you like us to come over? You sound a bit overwhelmed."

"Yes, I would like that."

Enjolras sipped coffee and watched the news until Courfeyrac and Combeferre arrived. The sound of the door woke up Grantaire and he stumbled out holding Fog. 

"Hey little R!" Courfeyrac knelt down and held his arms open.

"COOFY!" He giggled and ran to Courfeyrac, letting out a laugh as Courfeyrac scooped him up and peppered his face with kisses. 

"I brought a book for you that I think you'll like. Would you like me to read to you?"

"Ya!" said Grantaire. Courfeyrac sat down on the couch and beckoned Grantaire to him. Combeferre handed him a book called Tuesday and Courfeyrac kissed Grantaire's head as he snuggled onto his lap.

"This is a story about frogs-"

"Really?" Grantaire's face lit up and he squeaked when Courfeyrac turned a few pages and showed him a picture of frogs all flying through a town on their lily pads. "FWOGGIES!"

Enjolras felt a little jealous that Courfeyrac could tell Grantaire a story he actually liked but he was too tired to push it. Combeferre hugged Enjolras and coaxed his body to relax. "You've had a rough morning. I would advise you to either rest or get out of the apartment for some shopping or a short walk." 

"Maybe I'll get dinner for all of us; I'm too tired to cook. Are fish and chips with some clam chowder alright?" 

"Sounds good to me."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire goodbye and felt his head clear as he walked to his car. The air was cold and he could see his breath and he breathed deeply, glad for the fresh air and solitude.

He drove to get the food and groaned when he realized how bad traffic was the day after Christmas. That plus the accident in front of him because of black ice made the trip to the seafood place an hour and a half instead of twenty minutes. The restaurant was packed but since he was there he got the food after half an hour, and the trip back was nearly as bad with evening traffic, making it take almost four hours for a trip that should've been less than an hour.

Enjolras tiredly unlocked the door to his apartment and was met with a wail. "Hello?"

"JOWAAAAAAAAAS!"

Grantaire ran into view and Enjolras felt his stomach drop at seeing his tearstained face. He looked like he'd been crying for hours and Enjolras quickly closed the door and handed the barely warm food off to an angry looking Courfeyrac.

"Oh R, come here." Enjolras picked Grantaire up and Grantaire kept crying. "I'm so sorry. There was a car crash-"

"You could have called!" shouted Courfeyrac. "We must've called and texted you hundreds of times, hoping that you would reply and come home. You can't just ignore your phone and not bother to call to let us know. You can't do this to a little boy who's in your care! You selfish, stupid-"

"Shhhh." Combeferre quieted Courfeyrac down and handed him a plate of food. "Stop yelling." He motioned to Grantaire, who had his face buried in Enjolras's coat and was shaking with sobs.

Enjolras carefully sat down and hugged Grantaire close to him. "I'm so sorry, little R. I should have let you know I was okay." 

"I was scared. I love you, Jowas. Thought you got hurt." Grantaire looked at Enjolras with such love and worry that Enjolras got choked up himself. "Never want Jowas hurt."

Enjolras smiled and sniffed and gently pet Grantaire's hair. "I love you too. I take good care of myself, but sometimes I make mistakes. I love you so much, little tadpole. I can't imagine my life without you." He accepted the plate of food Combeferre handed them and Grantaire ate on his lap. 

It was a little early for Grantaire to go to bed but he had a rough day and Enjolras was tired too. Combeferre and Courfeyrac left and Enjolras snuggled up under the blankets with Grantaire and closed his eyes as he held him. Guilt coursed through him as he thought of how hurt Grantaire had been and Enjolras knew that his three year old likely had abandonment issues, which made him feel worse.

"Jowas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like apple juice?"

"Yes, it's good."

Grantaire looked down at Fog and said, "I wanna have an apple juice party tomorrow. I know it's suppowsed to be wif tea but tea is yicky."

Enjolras smiled. "That sounds fun. I'd like that." A month ago he wouldn't have even considered playing on the floor with a three year old with cups of apple juice and stuffed animals but he found himself actually wanting to and looking forward to seeing Grantaire happy and doing kid things.

Grantaire beamed up at Enjolras before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, only moving a little when Enjolras kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras carefully poured apple juice into small kid sized cups as Grantaire played with Fog and Carrot on the floor behind him, making little noises and giggling to himself.

"Okay little frog, ready for an apple juice party?" 

"Ya!" Grantaire squeaked when Enjolras brought over a little tray with the four juice cups. He sat down and Grantaire took one, grinning happily and drinking some. "Thank you Jowas."

"You're welcome." Enjolras took a cup and sipped it, feeling rather tall as he looked at his company: a three year old and a couple stuffed animals. 

"Fog likes juice." Grantaire held up a cup to Fog and, oh thank God, knew to only pretend to let the stuffed animal drink, and hid behind Fog and loudly slurped his juice. He set it back down and said very seriously, "Juice is good fow fwoggies." 

"Yes it is." 

It had been so long since Enjolras played make believe that he wasn't sure what to so but tried to play along. "Would Carrot like some juice?"

Grantaire shook his head. "Carrot doesn't like juice, because he's related to apples, but he needs to drink it anyway." 

"Um." Grantaire pretended to have the stuffed rabbit drink juice and then drank it himself, luckily missing Enjolras's face, which was a mix of amusement and startlement. "How would a bunny be related to apples?"

"He's Carrot. Carrots are related to apples. Silly Jowas."

"But are you encouraging him to drink his relatives?"

"Apple juice is healthy, so he has to," said Grantaire, looking seriously at Enjolras, who didn't hide his shocked expression. "It's on the food pee-per-permi-"

"Pyramid?" asked Enjolras, feeling more and more lost in child logic. 

"Yeah. Big sister told me." Grantaire looked so proud of himself that Enjolras didn't have the heart to tell him how vastly wrong he was. 

"What's your sister like?"

"Nice. Really pwetty. When mommy and daddy weren't looking, she let me play with her ponies." Grantaire smiled and said, "I told her I wanna be a girl when I grow up, and she said she would teach me how."

Enjolras was completely and thouroughly lost. It made sense that Grantaire would like feminine things, since he would become a rather liberal, bisexual artist, but trans? He couldn't tell if Grantaire just really liked his sister or really wanted to be a girl. 

He supposed he could ask.

"You want to be a girl?"

Grantaire frowned and hugged Fog. "Jowas not gonna hit me, wight?"

"No, of course not." 

"Wanna have pretty things like sister and like ponies and wear a bow," said Grantaire in a rush. 

Enjolras took a sip of juice and nodded. "Thats okay. Little boys can have pretty things too, you know."

Grantaire stared at him with an open mouth, and Enjolras could practically see the gender barriers crashing down and a beautiful world emerging in front of him. "I can?"

"I had a Barbie doll when I was really little, with a red dress and everything. Of course it's okay." 

Enjolras didn't mention that he only wanted one so he could have a toy that looked like himself, since his long, golden, curly hair wasn't something a lot of Lego pieces shared. 

"What about di-no-sores?"

"Dinosaurs? What about them?"

"They're girly too. They were friends with my sister's ponies. They did the shopping when they ran out of cake and fruit punch because they were so scary they got all the stuff for free." 

Enjolras had tried so hard to take everything Grantaire said seriously but he roared with laughter and wheezed as he bent over, hugging his stomach. "How old was your sister?" he gasped.

"She was six and a half!" said Grantaire, holding up six fingers. He crawled next to Enjolras and asked, "Jowas okay?" 

"Your sister was a-" gasp "-very creative young lady." Enjolras breathed deeply and smiled at Grantaire. "Dinosaurs are definitely okay."

"Rawr!" Grantaire pounced on Enjolras and miraculously missed the juice. Enjolras pretended to be knocked over and Grantaire sat on his chest on all fours, looking victorious. "Rawr!" he play growled again. 

"Not so fast." Enjolras rolled over so Grantaire landed on the floor and Enjolras was on his hands and knees and he shifted his weight to his knees and started tickling Grantaire, getting shrieks of laughter out of him. 

He stopped tickling Grantaire to let him breathe and kissed his forehead. "You're a sweet little froggie. Do you want to finish your juice?"

"Ya!" Grantaire drank his own cup and the cups for his stuffed animals. Enjolras decided to be part of the team and finished his too, so Grantaire felt he was participating. 

"Do you wanna go to the park? I can get Courfeyrac or Combeferre to come with us. It'll be fun."

Grantaire nodded and yelled, "Yay!" He busied himself with running around the house while Enjolras called Combeferre and Courfeyrac and also Bahorel to confirm that they would come with him. 

Enjolras pulled Grantaire in the wagon to the park, smiling to himself as Grantaire enjoyed the ride. Combeferre watched the wagon and did college homework as Enjolras and Courfeyrac helped Grantaire into a kiddie swing.

"Where's Bajo?" asked Grantaire. 

"He'll be here soon," said Enjolras.

Courfeyrac grinned and said, "We ought to start calling Bahorel 'shorty'. It's a bad pun." He pushed Grantaire and Grantaire giggled as he swung.

"Higher!"

"Not too high, okay?" Enjolras watched Grantaire smile and laugh as Courfeyrac pushed him.

"I'm being careful." 

Even when Bahorel got there Enjolras kept an eye on Grantaire at all times from his seat next to Combeferre. He watched Grantaire, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac play tag and run around and sometimes play hide and seek and Enjolras never looked away. Grantaire was far too precious to him to lose.

"Rawr!" Grantaire jumped up in front of Bahorel and tried to roar, and Bahorel responded with one of his own, which encouraged Grantaire to be louder. 

Enjolras smiled as Courfeyrac joined the roaring game and watched them play together for another half an hour, until Grantaire started looking dead tired on his feet.

"Come here, Enjolras will take you home." Bahorel set Grantaire down in the wagon and Enjolras was starting to wish he'd brought Fog as Grantaire yawned.

"Jowas?"

"Hey sweetie. We're going home so you can take a nap, okay?" 

"M'kay."

Bahorel walked behind the wagon to keep am eye on Grantaire, rolling his eyes as Courfeyrac yelled, "Later, Shorty!"

"Gwantaire loves Bajo and Jowas," said Grantaire with a yawn.

"I love you too," said Bahorel.

"Me too, little frog." Enjolras watched Grantaire drift off and Bahorel grinned.

"Thanks for your love, great leader."

"Oh whatever." 

Enjolras tucked Grantaire in for his nap when they got home and he did research for his next activism campaign. He decided to make it on domestic abuse, to help stop children like Grantaire from being abused. 

Of course Grantaire woke up twenty minutes later, but he was still tired. Enjolras heard something spill in the kitchen and found Grantaire holding a gallon of milk, and completely drenched in milk and standing in a puddle of it.

"I was thirsty."

Enjolras was relieved that Grantaire didn't do anything drastic and was okay as he got paper towels and cleaned it up, surprised when Grantaire helped too. Even at three, he learned he had to clean his own messes.

"Jowas is nice."

"Thank you. You are too."

Grantaire smiled and said, "I'm gonna go color."

Enjol went back to work as Grantaire went into his room to color in a coloring book. He was copying down statistics and sources when he heard Grantaire's soft footsteps half an hour later as he walked out to the living room. "Jowas?"

"Yes, tadpole?"

"Could you tell me a stowy? I'm sleepy but I need a stowy to sleep."

"Alright." Enjolras got out the book Courfeyrac had brought over and Grantaire's face brightened.

"The fwoggies!"

"Come here." Grantaire bounded over to him and curled up on Enjolras's lap, excitement on his face as Enjolras read to him and let him look at the pictures in front of him.

Unlike when Enjolras bored Grantaire to sleep, Grantaire fell asleep two pages from the end with a blissful face, dreaming of frogs and impossible things that his child kind thought very sensible.

Enjolras tucked him in again and got ready for bed himself, surprised when someone texted him.

Eponine: hey fyi Grantaire's birthday is in three weeks do you have a plan?

Enjolras: working on something

it'll probably be frog related

He watched Grantaire hold Fog tighter in his sleep as he crawled into bed. "You're gonna have the best birthday ever, R."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short but just trying to get back into the petitaire groove <3

Enjolras watched little Grantaire snuggle up to him in his sleep, yearning for comfort and affection that Enjolras was happy to give. He must've been tired after running around on the playground because he started to cry without even waking up, letting out little sobs as Enjolras gently took Fog out of his arms so he could hold him close, soothing him until he stopped crying and slept peacefully again. 

"It's okay, R. I love you," he whispered. Enjolras felt a pang in his heart as he realized that in Grantaire's normal lifetime, he probably never had someone who would hold and comfort him and give him love when he needed it. He never had a home where he could feel happy and adults who truly cared for him.

As Grantaire slept Enjolras realized he was torn. Part of him wished he could raise Grantaire and give him the home he needed to have, and another part desperately wanted his old friend back. Whichever happened, he knew he deeply loved Grantaire and would give anything to have him stay with him. 

When he woke up it was to Grantaire crying, but he was awake this time.

"Hey R, what's going on?" Enjolras sat up and tried to get Grantaire to look at him instead of burying his face in the pillow. "Sweetie? What happened?"

"Jowas got mad. Yelled at me. Told me to never come back and that I was stupid an- an worthless. I was tall."

Enjolras paled, realizing Grantaire had seen a vision from his adult life. "It was just a nightmare. I love you."

Grantaire raised his head and Enjolras felt horrible as he looked at his tearstained face. "You were scawy."

Enjolras gently pulled Grantaire onto his lap and held him, shhhing and calming him. "It was a dream, I wouldn't do that. I'll never yell at you." 

"I love you, Jowas. I wanna make you happy."

"And you do. You're my little froggie, remember? I love you so much." Enjolras smoothed Grantaire's hair and kissed his cheek. "You're family to me. I want you to be happy and feel loved and I know I'm not related to you but you mean the world to me."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras with new tears in his eyes. "Weally? Jowas wants me forever?"

"Yes, I do." 

Enjolras felt his throat tighten as Grantaire threw his arms around him and nuzzled his shirt. "Jowas wanna be my parent?"

"Yes." Enjolras smiled, vowing to himself that whether child or adult, he would love Grantaire as he needed. "I'll be father, and mother, to you." 

Grantaire cried happy tears as Enjolras snuggled him in his arms, letting him cry and express out his feelings, knowing that Grantaire may not have ever been allowed to do so. 

After breakfast, during which both of them couldn't stop smiling, Enjolras took Grantaire to the park again and ran around with him, never letting Grantaire get more than a few yards away from him. 

"I know something you'll really like."

Grantaire beamed up at him. "What's that?"

"It's a place called Sweet Frog. They serve frozen yogurt which is like ice cream but it's really good for you."

"Fwoggies? Ice cream?" Grantaire's mouth hung open with shock and Enjolras smiled as he helped him into his car seat.

"Yes, it'll be great!" He buckled Grantaire in and handed him Fog. Grantaire hugged the stuffed animal to his chest as Enjolras drove him to the Sweet Frog and then helped him out of his car seat.

Grantaire stared at the Sweet Frog sign, seeing the frog in the frozen yogurt cup. "Fwoggy!" 

Enjolras smiled as he led Grantaire in and picked up a couple sample cups. "They have a lot of different flavors, they have vanilla, French toast, chocolate, strawberry, mint, coconut, any of them sounding good!"

"Chocolate! French toast!" 

Enjolras let him have a little sample of each and Grantaire loved both, squeaking with joy as Enjolras got him a cup with some of each in it.

"Do you want any toppings? Fruit? Candy?"

"Ya!"

Grantaire was so happy Enjolras figured he'd eat anything and got him strawberries and blueberries as well as cookie dough and little M&Ms. He got Grantaire's yogurt weighed as he made his own smiling at Grantaire as he bounced up and down. 

"Sit at a table, please." He paid for their yogurt and watched Grantaire carefully set his yogurt down and climb on a chair. 

Grantaire looked so joyful as he ate his yogurt that Enjolras had to take a couple pictures. He decided that Grantaire in his frog onesie with the sweet frog cup was so cute that he got up and stood behind Grantaire, holding out his phone. "I want to take our picture. Smile, okay?"

He took several different ones, beaming at how cute Grantaire was. Grantaire spooned up a bite of French toast and chocolate yogurt with cookie dough on it and squeaked, "So yummy!" 

Enjolras took Grantaire home and they read his favorite frog book and Grantaire took a nap. As he slept Enjolras watched over him in case he had nightmares and sighed, realizing that with Grantaire in his personal life he was truly happy.

New Year's Eve came and Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Combeferre, and Feuilly got Enjolras to take Grantaire to the local lake so he could see fireworks go off in person. 

Grantaire sat beside Enjolras on Bahorel's patio facing the lake as their friends set off fireworks. Grantaire stared with his mouth open and Enjolras put his arm around him.

"Isn't it pretty?" Enjolras wasn't a fan of fireworks since they were a ridiculously pointless pollutant, but he thought Grantaire should be allowed to see them. 

"Wish everyone could see."

"Joly can't be outside because of his asthma, and some of the others just had other plans." Enjolras kissed the top of Grantaire's head. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Grantaire smiled up at him and yawned. It was about 9 PM and Enjolras knew it was past his bedtime. "Do you want to sleep?"

"No, wanna see the new year!" Grantaire tried his best to stay awake and Enjolras even agreed to let him have a soda, but he fell asleep at ten. He managed to get Grantaire awake at midnight but he fell asleep a minute later even as everyone cheered.

"He sure looks wiped out," said Courfeyrac. "You can probably spend the night here if you like."

Enjolras nodded and gently picked Grantaire up. "Let Bahorel know we're staying in his guest bedroom."

"Only one room?"

"Grantaire doesn't sleep well without me holding him or at least being in the same room. I think he's had a combination of neglect and abuse, so he really needs consistency and someone to be with him." 

Courfeyrac kissed Grantaire's hair and said, "He's so sweet, and you're such a good parent. You've grown so close."

Enjolras smiled and carried Grantaire upstairs to go to bed as Bahorel and Feuilly came in from cleaning up fireworks.

"I think little Grantaire has changed Enjolras far more than we thought," said Courfeyrac. "I wouldn't dream of calling him tender before, but now he's attentive and sweet as can be to Grantaire."

"Yeah," said Feuilly with a smile. "His soft side has sure taken it's time getting here."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Enjolras took Grantaire home an they spent the day together indoors as it poured rain outside. 

Grantaire played and colored happily all day, keeping Enjolras company as he researched statistics for a research paper. 

"Jawas?"

"Yes?"

Enjolras turned to Grantaire and Grantaire climbed into his lap. "I love you."

He set his laptop aside and held Grantaire close. "I love you too, little frog." He situated Grantaire on his lap and kissed his cheek, smiling as Grantaire giggled and snuggled against Enjolras. 

"Wanna hear a story!" 

Enjolras got out Grantaire's favorite book and read it to him, holding his hand and guiding his finger along the words as he read them, so he could start recognizing letters and sounds.

"Again!"

Enjolras laughed and started the book over and Grantaire fell asleep halfway through. He gently picked Grantaire up and tucked him into his bed before getting his nightclothes on. 

He cuddled Grantaire to himself and Grantaire shifted in his sleep to be closer to Enjolras. "I love you," whispered Enjolras as he fell asleep.

-break-

When Grantaire woke up, he didn't know which was weirder.

The fact that he was snuggled up rather intimately next to Enjolras, or that he was in a frog suit.

Enjolras stirred awake and held Grantaire closer, burrowing his face in Grantaire's neck and clinging to him.

"Enjolras?"

"Hm?"

"What's going on?"

Enjolras opened his eyes and looked at Grantaire with pure delight. "You're back!" He hugged Grantaire and squeezed him hard, smiling as Grantaire awkwardly hugged him back.

"What?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Uhhh." Grantaire thought as hard as he could about the past and the memories slammed into him.

"Oh my GOD. I was a toddler. Oh God I'm so sorry-"

"Shhhhh. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me. I was cruel to you, and I'm sorry." Enjolras stroked his face and Grantaire twitched at the closeness he was so unused to and Enjolras frowned. "Are you okay?"

Grantaire didn't want to move away from Enjolras but he had to, his mind whirling. "I think I need some time to sort things out."

Enjolras's face fell and he pulled back. "Of-of course. I understand." 

Grantaire shakily stood up and looked down at himself. "Can I borrow some clothes? I like to live on the wild side, but I don't want to walk down the street in this." 

"Yeah sure, take whatever you like." 

Enjolras turned away while Grantaire got dressed and felt a pang of sadness as Grantaire got his shoes on. "You'll be back, right?"

"Just give me some time." Grantaire gave Enjolras a strained smile before he hurried out the door.

Enjolras watched the door close and let out a sob, sinking down into the couch where he hugged Fog and cried, afraid that Grantaire was leaving his apartment forever. 

Grantaire walked down the street to the local park and sat on a bench, staring blankly at the playground he remembered playing on just days before. Warmth and happiness flooded his mind as his time with Enjolras came back to him. In all his life, Grantaire had never felt so loved and happy.

But Enjolras couldn't love him. Not really. Maybe he hadn't hated Grantaire before, more like detested, but love?

I love you.

I can't imagine my life without you.

You mean the world to me.

You're my little frog.

I'll be father, and mother to you. 

I love you so much.

I'd never hurt you.

I've got you, you're safe.

I love you.

Enjolras's words and the memories of being hugged and kissed and feeling safe and happy flooded him and Grantaire quickly wiped his eyes. All those times Enjolras had comforted him and smiled at him and made him feel so euphoric with joy, and he had walked away. 

Grantaire practically ran back to the apartment and he knocked loudly on the door, his heart skipping a beat when Enjolras came to the door with bloodshot eyes, looking like he'd been crying for the three hours Grantaire has been gone.

"R!" He tried to rub his eyes and hide that he'd been crying but Grantaire caught his hand and let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"

"Yes. Yes of course. I love you." Enjolras moved close to Grantaire and sniffled. "I love you in every way. I was worried you wouldn't come back, that I lost you forever, that you didn't want me."

Grantaire gently pulled Enjolras against himself and hugged him, sighing as he melted against Enjolras. Being touched and held felt so wonderful that he didn't want Enjolras to ever step away. "I love you too. I have for a long time, you know. I don't know how dealing with my three year old self would've helped my case, I was annoying. I mean, even more so."

"Hey!"

Enjolras pulled out his phone and thrust it at Grantaire, showing him a picture of little Grantaire in his frog outfit smiling as he held his stuffed bunny and frog. "If you wouldn't say it to this sweet little boy, don't say it to me. You're a very kind and smart person, and your younger self was a joy to take care of."

"I guess I was pretty cute."

"You are cute. Cute is your past, present, and future." Enjolras smiled as Grantaire blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He reached out and cupped his cheek, tenderly stroking his face. "I love you. Seeing you and knowing what you've been through and getting to grow close to you has helped me understand you better. You're the world to me. I never, ever want you to leave me again, because I need you. And I love you. I won't make you stay, but you're a part of me."

Grantaire put his hands on Enjolras's waist, pulling him close. "I've never been happier in my entire life than when I was with you. No one has ever loved me or treated me as you did. I want to be here, with you, more than anything else in the entire world."

Enjolras hugged Grantaire tightly, one hand resting on the back of his neck and the other on the small of Grantaire's back, fulling relaxing against him as Grantaire pressed their bodies close. "I love you." Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire's shoulder. "I love you and I could never tell you enough." Enjolras closed his eyes and said, "Your birthday's coming up. I can do something special for you."

"Every day with you is precious to me." Grantaire held him and kissed Enjolras's cheek, smiling as he realized how bright his future looked.

"I love you too, Enj. It's my turn to take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had an epilogue planned out and totally forgot about it until a few hours ago and went wait a minute... I need to write that. Not quite over after all!

Grantaire's things had all been put in storage after he'd turned into a three year old, since it seemed silly to keep paying rent for his apartment when they didn't know how long he was going to be a toddler.

It just made it easier for him to move in with Enjolras.

He sat in the living room, packing away the child things for Marius and Cosette. Marius had come up to him a few days before, looking rather flustered as Courfeyrac roared with laughter, saying how Grantaire made such an adorable three year old that Cosette decided she very much wanted a baby, and Marius was exhausted thanks to Grantaire. 

"You should keep a couple things." Enjolras handed Grantaire Fog and said, "Some sentimentality is good, you know. Having happy things from your childhood." 

"My very recent childhood." Grantaire smiled as Enjolras curled up beside him, draping an arm over his shoulders. Enjolras turned out to be a very cuddly, sort of tactile person, and Grantaire didn't mind a bit.

Enjolras kissed him gently and smiled back at Grantaire, holding Grantaire's empty hand. "Now that you're done moving in and we've been together for over a month, I was wondering if you would like to get frozen yogurt? You're never too old for frozen yogurt." 

"You mean a date? I'd love it." 

Compared to before he'd turned into a child, Enjolras was so much different it was hard to believe he was the same person. He was much sweeter and kinder, particularly to Grantaire. Not less driven or passionate, but softer. 

Happier, too.

Enjolras got a French toast flavored cup of yogurt with an absurd amount of toppings while Grantaire stuck with vanilla, but also an absurd amount of toppings. They sat at the same table as before and Enjolras saw the cashier give them an odd look before shaking her head.

"She knows," said Grantaire with a smirk into his yogurt. Enjolras laughed and brightened, standing up with his phone.

"Group selfie with me." 

Enjolras got behind Grantaire and they made faces and kissed and sometimes even looked like normal people. After they finished their yogurts they walked together in the park, hand in hand before going home. 

Grantaire didn't think he'd ever be over having such casual, normal days with Enjolras. How human and soft and simple their lives could be together. He was an artist and a student, and Enjolras was an activist and a student, and they loved each other. Enjolras wasn't superhuman or out of Grantaire's league because leagues didn't exist. Enjolras was just like anyone else.

That didn't mean their lives were boring. Grantaire got back at Enjolras for all the tickling by finding out Enjolras squeaked when he tickled the area right above his waist. He also caught Enjolras staring at Grantaire's old car seat sitting on the box of kid things for the future Pontmercy baby.

"Enj?"

"Oh, uh, just dwelling on memories." Enjolras blushed slightly and Grantaire smiled knowingly, hugging him from behind. 

"It's more than that, come on."

"Well, um." Enjolras turned around and hugged Grantaire before looking him in the eyes. "I'm very happy you're back as an adult, but I was also prepared to raise you to adulthood and provide a happy home for you. I was ready to be a full time parent, and I guess, well. I guess there's no beating around the bush. I want a child. Not now, but someday. I know it's far away if it ever happens, but I want to be a parent. Caring for someone like I did for you and watching them grow would be such a joy."

Grantaire stared. "With me? You'd want to raise a kid with me?"

Enjolras frowned and sighed. "Not for a long time, and definitely not if you'd prefer not to, it would change our lives and since we've only been living together a month it's ridiculous to even bring it up-"

"No! No, you misunderstand. I adore children." Grantaire cupped Enjolras's face with both hands and smiled brightly. "I just never thought anyone would want a kid with me, you know, knowing me. And I think it's important that we talk about it."

"You like the idea?"

"Definitely. I know first hand that you're a wonderful parent, and I would be delighted to have a child." Grantaire smoothed Enjolras's hair and said, "But while we're talking about the future, I think I'd like to marry you before we adopt."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire and flung his arms around his neck, leaving them both breathless before he pulled away, glowing. "Me too."

Grantaire discovered that Enjolras really wasn't a sexual kind of person. He asked about it and Enjolras admitted to being asexual, and that casual touching and intimacy were all he really needed. Enjolras had seemed worried but their relationship was built on such a strong foundation of familial and romantic love that it didn't matter. Enjolras's heart was too precious of a gift for Grantaire to care.

Two years later, they were married.

Marius and Cosette's little girl was a ring bearer at their wedding, carried by Marius.

The other ring bearer was Courfeyrac in full Frodo cosplay. Such a joyful ceremony couldn't be too serious. 

The wedding was small, just their friends plus Enjolras's parents and Grantaire's older sister. They had done Rock Paper Scissors to determine who would toss a bouquet and who would wear a garter on their leg, and Grantaire's sister was delighted when Enjolras tossed the bouquet right to her.

Enjolras was less delighted when he tried getting the garter band off of Grantaire's leg under his slacks and had to untie and take off his shoe so the garter would come off while Grantaire shook with laughter. 

Being married didn't change their relationship by much, since they were already so close it felt as though they'd already been married. 

A year later, they adopted Emile. He was a shy, sweet, three year old boy who had been abandoned by his parents. Later in life, he said his first memory was of Grantaire picking him up and holding him with Enjolras smiling at him over Grantaire's shoulder. 

Things weren't perfect all the time, but it was the best life could get.


End file.
